


AAR - After action report or the meaning of O'hana

by aries_taurus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_taurus/pseuds/aries_taurus
Summary: One thing’s for sure, he doesn’t get McGarrett at all. The guy’s an ex-SEAL, used to be a badass team leader if the stories he’s heard are to be believed but… this guy he’s been living with? He doesn’t get.Or, how Junior finally gets what it means to be a part of the Five-0 Ohana





	AAR - After action report or the meaning of O'hana

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep 8.12  
> I wrote this after the ep aired but I wasn't pushed to finish it till 8.24 aired.
> 
> No beta, finished with a hell of a migraine so forgive the mistakes.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Junior enters the Commander’s office, not quite sure what to expect. He doesn’t know if he’ll get a dressing down for getting that cop killed, for getting himself winged or… God knows what else. One thing’s for sure, he doesn’t _get_ McGarrett at all. The guy’s an ex-SEAL, used to be a badass team leader if the stories he’s heard are to be believed but… this guy he’s been living with? He doesn’t get. 

He’s not like any retired operator he’s ever known. He’s not like any cop he’s ever known. Hell… Truth be told, he’s… he’s getting frustrated and the blind trust he’s put into this larger-than-life guy the Chief told him to look up is not quite living to expectations.

Still, he was told to report, he’ll report, as ordered.

He raps his knuckles on the glass and pushes in the door.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

The Commander looks up, fixes him with an unreadable gaze and stands, motioning for him to come in.

“I did,” he says, walking around his desk and sitting on the edge, crossing both his arms and ankles.

Not sure what to do, he stands at parade rest. “Sir?”

“How’s your side? Everything check out?”

“Few stitches sir, nothing to worry about.”

“Hm. We’ll get back to that. So. What happened out there today, d’you think?” he asks.

Um, okay, that’s… not the question Junior was expecting. Wasn’t expecting a question at all. “Sir?”

“Simple question, Junior. I asked you, what happened out there today. What. Went wrong.”

“I didn’t-" 

“Stop,” McGarrett snaps, his right hand snapping up, his tone sharp and hard and for the first time, Junior sees the Navy SEAL come out. “I asked you what HAPPENED out there today. Not what you did or didn’t do. Don’t make me ask again.”

Junior sighs, thinks back, and delivers an after-action report, as ordered. “Makoa got out of his RMP vehicle. Walked out to the house. He asked me to stay outside. That’s when the perp started shooting. Makoa took a bullet to the head, Ahoe was hit in the leg.”

“Go on.”

He walks McGarrett through the whole thing, step by step.

“Okay, so what went wrong?” the Commander asks him when he’s done.

“I didn’t- “

“Junior.” McGarrett cuts in again.

“Sir?”

“I didn’t ask you what YOU did wrong. I asked _what_ went wrong.”

“I don’t understand, sir.”

“Sergeant Lukela and I watched the footage from Makoa’s dashcam.  What’s protocol when approaching a suspect’s residence when said suspect is expected or known to be armed and dangerous?”

Junior’s jaw drops open as he pictures Makoa turning his back on the house to speak to him, gun holstered, sneering at him. Both officers had their weapons holstered.

McGarrett’s face softens and his expression turns contrite. “Makoa got careless because he wanted to make fun of the rookie Five-0, and it got him killed. It got his partner shot and almost killed too. Lucky for him, you reacted quickly and did exactly what you were supposed to do, which is get him to safety and call for backup. But,” he says, eyes hardening again, “you should have stopped there.”

“But Sir,” Junior tries to argue.

“You know what I see when I look at you, Junior?” McGarrett cuts in again.

“Sir?”

“Me, eight years ago. I did the exact same reckless shit you do now, the exact same way. No backup, no regard for my partner’s orders, like, oh I dunno, stay with the truck outside the bank, for example, except I am your boss, your CO. You ever think I had a good reason for putting you through the paces I’m putting you through, Raines?” McGarrett asks, standing and getting into his face and Junior’s suddenly had enough.

“Which only applies to me, right, Sir? I’m the only one that needs to graduate the Academy. I’m the only one that doesn’t get the free badge,” he snaps back.

McGarrett frowns and he tilts his head, expression darkening dangerously.

“You and me are NOT the same as those civilians, Raines, don’t you _ever_ forget that," he hisses. "You _know_ what we’re capable of, the skills we possess, you _know_ what kind of hell we’ve seen, what we’ve done and I know the mindset you’re in when you’re fresh out of there and I _WILL NOT_ put you in charge of keeping the peace on these islands till I’m damned sure you’re not a danger to be around and I don’t give a damn whether you like it or not!” McGarrett snaps. “I’ve been where you are, hell I was you eight years ago! And I made my share of mistakes but I was lucky enough to have Danny Williams as a partner to… reign me in, show me where the line was and to remind me I wasn’t living in a warzone anymore. I am doing this so you don’t have to make those same mistakes. I get that it’s frustrating. I do. But it’s the least I can do for a fellow SEAL. Five-0 is not just a taskforce. It’s a family. It’s Ohana, and you’re a part of it and it means I will take care of you like family, whether you like it or not, up to and including making sure you get your injuries properly treated. Now let me see that graze.”

“I…”

McGarrett gives him a look that makes it clear he better shut up and put up.

“Take your shirt off. You check out AMA, I check the damage, make sure you’re okay. I take care of my people, Junior. Don’t think otherwise. Now let me see that wound.”

“Okay.”

“By the way, we’re out of milk,” he says, as he gently probes the sides of the wound.

“I bought some yesterday!”

“Yeah, but we’re out.”

“I… Yes sir.”

“Get some beer while you’re at it.”

Junior sighs resignedly. This is rookie hazing at its most basic and he has a feeling it’s just beginning. “Yes sir.”

“Good man.”

"Thank you, Sir."

"Uh huh," McGarrett mumbles, his attention completely on the wound on Junior's side. He's slowly starting to understand what O'hana means to this man, what all the looks mean when he tells people he's Five-0. 

He's just now starting to understand it's not just a job and that O'hana thing isn't just a word for a close-knit unit. It really, truly is a family and he's a part of it now. It does complicated things to his heart that he's not quite ready to think about, but he's sure Tani will have plenty to say about.

He always knew O'hana meant family. Maybe he never quite understood what family meant.

He has a feeling he's not quite done understanding what being Five-0 means, but he's pretty sure whatever it is, it's going to be a wild ride to finding out.    


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So? Comments and kudos are love


End file.
